puck can be a idiot, but he's kurt's idiot
by loh122
Summary: Just a short story that popped into my head. Its puckurt and mpreg. If you do not like, then do not read. Review if you like, or don't lol.


"How Dare you! You sick, twisted FUCKING BASTARD" Everyone's head spun at the shout coming from the open doors, kurt stood raging mad, his glare placed solely on one noah pucker man, who was slowing shrinking into his seat trying to hide " Oh do not try and hide you jerk! You know what you did and you deserve everything that is coming to you" he shouted, anger and rage carved into his face as he stormed toward puck, everyone sat dumb founded "what did he do lady lips, break your nail?" Santana asked with a smirk, he turned his glare onto the Latina "Stay out of this you two scent corner WHORE" he said the last word with so much venom a cobra would be jealous, everyone gasped, not only had kurt Hummel swore, twice, but he let his frustration out on Santana "you have no idea what he did to me so stay out of it" with that he turned back to puck.

His face quickly changed from anger to sorrow as his eyes filled with tears "You promised me noah, and you broke that promise. Never again noah. I never want to see you again" he cried, willing his voice not to brake until he was done. He stared at him for a few minutes un able to process words, instead he shut off his mind and let his body move on its on. He slapped noah, making his head shoot to the side, his face turned red almost instantly and with that he stormed out of the room leaving everyone gaping at their friend storming and the other sitting with his face turning red, tears welling in his own eyes.

It was finn who broke the silence "What the hell did you do noah?" he asked glaring "I told you. You know. UGH" Finn couldn't make a complete sentence which only confused everyone else " Can someone explain what happened here?" Rachel asked worried, she had never seen her best friend fly off the handle the way he did "You need to fix this noah" Finn growled "If you don't you will have lost your friend again" he was now standing in front of noah, who was looking at him now, tear filled eyes " I know" he whispered "I know I fucked up. I was afraid, I wasn't thinking when it happened. I had let puck control my actions instead of noah" he was crying into his hands now, his body shaking from sobs, finn sighed and knelt down and placed a hand on pucks shoulders "what did "puck" do?" he asked "he fucking let that cheerio kiss him. Right in front of him" he whispered, punching his leg " I promised I would never hurt him and I did. I just lost the best thing to ever happen to me. He was perfect finn" he sobbed as finn pulled him into a hug, he looked out at their friends "Quinn" finn said "Can you go check on kurt? Everyone else stay here and be quiet" finn said, he wasn't asked he was demanding. Quinn nodded and took off out the room knowing where kurt was. Finn was slowly rocking puck "can someone please tell us what the hell is going on I am confused" Santana asked with a roll of her eyes, Lauran smacked her lightly, it was Brittany who spoke up "you hurt my dolphin" she stated her head bowed "yes Brittany. I did. I'm a bad bad person and I cant ever take it back. I hurt him really bad" puck sobbed into Finns shirt, Brittany slowly stood and walked over to noah and sat down near him and placed a hand on his shoulder, when he turned to look at her she was smiling with tears "then you need to make it better. Because if you don't I wont get to see your dolphin babies and besides you two are made for each other, you only want to protect him, and he wants to show you that you are so much more" she whispered hugging him. Everyone just took to staring at the three in front of them wondering the same thing "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"kurt" quinn whispered sitting down next to him, the tiny boy was rocking back and fourth sobbing "kurt. It's ok. It will be ok" she said pulling him into her lap, petting his head trying to calm the boy "Quinn, he kissed her, he broke his promise. He doesn't truly love me" the boy cried, she put her head on his "you know that's not true. Noah loves you. Puck is the idiot that he is having trouble getting rid of. You know how it is in this school sweetie. Its hard to shake off the mask we build to protect our hearts. Look at yourself your mask is still in place even around your friends, only showing us the real you for a few seconds before hiding him away" she said rubbing his back " you hide the kurt we all love so dearly. We only want to help you, you have always been their for us. You stood up for me against the bullies when I was pregnant with beth. You stood up for noah against all of us when we turned our backs on him. You found love for your father and carol, a love that has made them happy again. And brought you and finn a family, brought you guys together as brothers. Something you need a lot more than a boyfriend" she giggled remember when kurt was crushing on finn " I'm not saying you shouldn't be mad, but be mad at puck, not noah. I think you should go in there and talk to noah. Not puck. Noah" she said it clearly, the boy she was holding had stopped sobbing and was listening to her words, letting them sink in before nodding. She slowly stood up pulling the boy with her "come on honey, lets go have a talk with your man. And don't try to fight it. You know your heart belongs with his, just like his belongs with yours." she giggled causing kurt to look at her "what's funny?" he asked his voice hoarse "you two. You both are the same. Always keeping your masks up unless you are around each other. Both of you have been hurt worse than anyone should. Both seeking love that you desperately need, finding it in each other" she said smiling, they had almost reached the choir room again when they stopped "I don't know" he whispered head down, she cupped his face and kissed his cheek "its alright, you have me and finn and Britt right in there to help you" and with that they entered the room.

Everyone looked up at quinn and kurt walking into the room, quinn had a soft smile on and kurt looked disheveled. Finn was sitting on the floor, on one side of noah and Britt on the other both petting his back. His face was stained with tears his eyes puffy and red looking broken and lost.

"Noah" a soft voice spoke in the dead silence, in a instant the boys head snapped up so fast should have caused whiplash "Kurt" he returned, his voice barely above a whisper, his throat hurt from all the crying. A second later noah was in front of kurt, holding both of kurts hands in his, still on his knees " kurt please" he begged, fresh tears running down his eyes, kurt stared at the boy for a moment before dropping to his knees "Noah, shut it" he said and the boy flinched at the word but closed his mouth "Noah, I forgive you. I don't forgive puck, I cant" he started, causing noah to choke out a sob "but" he started again, causing noah to go silent, his eyes full of hope

"your no longer puck are you? no. Your noah. You're the one who holds me during thunderstorms, who sits with me at my mothers grave and holds me when I cry. You sing me songs and watch my movies even when you don't like them" he said with a soft smile "we fight and make up. You take me out on dates like a true gentleman. You even asked my dad and brother before taking me out, you won them over just for a chance to ask for a date" he laughed softly, he still remembers when noah almost pissed himself when he talked to his dad.

Before kurt could continue noah spoke up "you're the one who watches the gore movies with me. You're the one who kicks my ass at Mario kart and pretends to hates video games when the guys are around. You hate being called dude but smile when someone says it, and you love when I call you princess" noah spoke softly still holding kurts eyes, looking into his lovers eyes sending how he feels to the boy " you stay up all night and help me study when I need it and don't complain about it for a moment, you took me and Sara in when our mother kicked us out. You made sure we didn't fall apart. I remember when you found out I had been living on the street, and Sara had been staying with her friends. You found me at the park underneath the tree, it was a month before we started dating. You woke me up and brought me to your house not taking no for a answer, you set me up in your room, and gave Sara the guest room." he laughed remember the conversations that followed with the rest of the family

" even when finn complained that I could stay in his room, you said 'no finn! Your room is too small you barely fit in it. Besides this room is clearly big enough for two and its not like I'm gonna rape our friend" he said laughing, finn blushed when he remembered that conversation. "or how when your dad tried to argue that I couldn't live their, you looked right at him, and calmly said. "dad, this is my friend and he is not living on the street. How would you feel if I was living on the street because my own family kicked me out?" your fathers eyes had gone so wide." he frowned as he spoke next "you wanted to keep us a secret to protect me, when it should be the other way around" he shook his head tears filling his eyes again "I want to be able to walk down these halls with you in my hand, kiss you and treat you the way you deserve and keep you safe from the other block head jocks, and lima losers" he said giving kurts hand a squeeze

"and now I wont get the chance. Why would I? I'm just a lima loser who let another girl kiss me and then let the most important thing in his life go" he sobbed breaking down again but not letting go, for fear he would never again get to hold kurts hands. Everyone in the room looked on at the lovers with love and sadness. Rory Joe and Sam were frowning. Mike and tina were holding one another. Sugar and artie were holding each others hands both shaking. Rachel Mercedes, Santana and Lauren were wiping their eyes. Brittany and finn were watching still sitting on the floor were quinn had joined them. Will had entered and was sitting at the piano tears in his eyes.

In fact everyone had tears at seeing the two lovers, that was kept a secret, break down.

"Kurt" finn spoke softly " I have known noah a lot longer then puck. I know he would never hurt you. that's why I agreed to let you date him" he spoke up "just listen with your heart" he spoke before settling back down.

Kurts head was rushing with so many thoughts but there was one that stood out brightly. He thought back to their third date. They were at this swimming hole out of the city limits, they had driven their after puck ran into a old unwelcome face. His father. Seeing his father brought back painful memories. When they were at the swimming hole noah broke down and told him everything. How is father left, his mother was a drunk. He had to care for his sister until they took them in, how his mother had thrown him out multiple times. How before they were thrown out, he had to protect his sister from their mothers boyfriends. They were always bigger than him and he was unable to fight them so instead of letting them hurt Sara he would let them use him. It crushed kurt to think that. Here was a broken boy who thought he was no better than pound scum and he had just thrown slurs and hurtful words around in blind anger. He promised he would always protect him and he failed.

The next thing he knew he is clutching to noah, his arms around his neck and sobbing " Don't you ever say that again" he sobbed "you will always have me. I am so sorry. I will never let you go, ever. I will always protect you" he cried "I was so upset I said some mean things. I cant live with out you noah pucker man" kurt sobbed as noah pulled kurt tight against him "kurt, I love you so much. I know I fucked up. I never want to be puck again please, please don't leave me" he asked/cried he wouldn't know what he would do if kurt let him go, his heart clenched "noah" kurt started pulling away to face his boyfriend, he felt noah stiffen at the movement " I never want you to be puck, I want you to remove your mask and I want to help you" he smiled " and I want you to help me, remove my mask" he said before kissing his boyfriend for the first time today.

Noah returned the kiss with so much passion kurt knew how he really felt "I would love nothing more princess" he smiled when they broke apart for air. They looked at each other and laughed still holding tightly to one another "what's funny?" Brittany asked smiling, they turned to her, some how kurt ending up in pucks lap as they sat on the floor "we look terrible." kurt said looking around "all of us, crying red eyes puffy noses" he laughed, everyone looked around and laughed "oh god were so sappy" Santana laughed "we care to much for each other" she added "no. We care more than enough., Were a family" Rory spoke up "I think this calls for slumber party" he added smiling " I think we all need to spend some time together, its Friday" their were a few cheers of approval while others nodded.

Noah and kurt looked at each other and just smiled, forgetting everyone else "Noah, there's something I want to tell you" kurt said looking down, noah looked at his boyfriend, every had quieted down again and was looking at them "what princess?" he asked kissing kurts forehead "noah.." he stopped and bit his lip "umm … I'm…pregnant" he whispered the last word but knew everyone heard, and sure enough when he looked around everyone's eyes were wide, mouths on the floor.

He didn't care what they thought only what noah thought as he turned around to look at his boyfriend, he gasped when he say his boyfriend smiling "I couldn't be more happier" he said kissing kurt, their moment was interrupted by Mercedes "Oh hell to the no. White boy. First we find out your dating noah, which we only found out through a fight, and now your pregnant" she fumed " boy you so owe a lot of gossip" she laughed making everyone else laugh, kurt snuggled into his boyfriend "yup, our little family is crazy"


End file.
